This invention relates generally to catheters, and more particularly to catheter systems for percutaneous transluminal procedures, such as delivery and deployment of expandable prostheses.
In the treatment of vascular and biliary disease, expandable endoprosthesis devices, generally called stents, are commonly implanted into a patient's body lumen to maintain the patency thereof. Stents are particularly useful in the treatment and repair of body lumens after a stenosis has been compressed by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA), or removed by atherectomy or other means, to help improve the results of the procedure and reduce the possibility of restenosis. Stents are generally cylindrically shaped devices which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel such as a coronary artery, or other body lumen such as a bile duct. Stents are usually delivered in a collapsed state on a catheter to the target site and then deployed at that location by expanding to a larger diameter into contact with the body lumen wall. Stents are generally classified into one of two categories related to the expansion of the stent, namely, stents which require application of a radially outward force such as by inflating a catheter balloon on which the stent is mounted, or alternatively, self-expanding stents which will automatically expand from the collapsed state when the stent is advanced out the distal end of a radial restraining member of the delivery catheter.
Prior art stent delivery systems for implanting self-expanding stents typically include an inner lumen around which the collapsed stent is positioned and an outer restraining sheath which is initially placed over the collapsed stent prior to deployment. When the stent is to be deployed in the body vessel, the outer sheath is moved in relation to the inner lumen to uncover the collapsed stent, allowing the stent to expand to its expanded condition. Delivery systems have utilized a push-pull type technique in which the outer sheath is retracted while the inner lumen is pushed forward, or have been designed to retract the outer sheath and deploy the stent while the inner lumen must remain stationary to prevent the stent from moving axially within the body lumen during deployment.
In certain applications, the stent delivery catheter is required to have a relatively low profile to facilitate positioning the operative distal end portion of the catheter at the desired treatment site in the patient's body lumen. However, catheter profile must be balanced with competing considerations such as the catheter tensile strength and kink resistance, and other important characteristics such as those related to the nature of the materials used to form the catheter components. For example, a catheter with a distal shaft section having a large wall thickness likely has sufficient catheter tensile strength but insufficient flexibility and low profile or lumen size to be practicable in all applications. A catheter design having insufficient tensile strength can result a catheter failure as the catheter is under tension while being proximally retracted from within the patient's body lumen, such that the catheter shaft partially or completely tears, which can result in the potentially lethal dislocation of the catheter distal tip. Therefore, what has been needed is a stent delivery catheter system with an improved balance of these catheter characteristics. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.